The present invention is related to a non-pull cord operable Venetian blind, including a retaining device located at each end of a lower beam of a Venetian blind therein in working with a retaining cord. The retaining device is made up of a holding sleeve, a driven member adapted at the holding sleeve therein, a limiting spring joined to one side of the driven member, a rotary member to activate the driven member therewith, and an outer cap applied at the outer side of the holding sleeve thereof; whereby, the retaining cord thereof is led through the retaining device with three layers of frictional resistance formed therewith in operation, ensuring the precise upwards or downwards movements of the Venetian blind without any other pull cords applied thereon in order to keep the safety of children in the household.
A conventional Venetian blind is usually made up of a volute wheel unit in working with pull cords and T-cords, which is not only tediously complex in assembly, but also quite dangerous to children in the household. When the Venetian blind is gathered up, pull cords are suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind thereof. Children playing around the blind may easily get caught by the suspending pull cords. In case the blind is careless unfolded, the withdrawing pull cords might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional Venetian blind poses a potential danger to children in the household.